A Winchester is One Hell of a Hunter
by Lex-Taylor
Summary: Sam,Dean and thier younger sister Kaylee Winchester experience the ups and downs of hunting. Protecting eachother, pyschic abilities and hospital scenes and scary clowns what they 're scary! Oh and how to kill that annoying Demon. Damn Him.
1. Winchesters Kickass that's for sure!

My name is Kaylee Winchester. When my mom was pregnant with me she died, they managed to get her out of the burning house in one piece. But it was too late for her because, she was already dead. They had used her as a human incubator, until I was born. I'm the youngest of three. I'm 20 years old, almost 21, and my brother Sam is 22. He was six months old when our mother died; Sam is only 17 month older than me. Dean is the Oldest he is 26. We are all hunters, but its okay we don't hunt animals. We hunt ghosts, beasts, Demons, Zombies and all these other things you wouldn't believe to be true.

Kaylee's POV

"Where are we going any ways, Dude?" I asked from the back of the Impala, as the Unforgiven was playing.

"I don't know" Dean answered. "Ask Sam"

"Ok." I said.

"I should cover my ears, shouldn't I?" he asked and I nodded.

"SAMMY!" I screamed in my older brother's ear.

"What the--?" He said rubbing his eyes "Kaylee what the hell was that for?"

"I have to ask you something" He just glared at me, dean laughed at the look I was receiving so I smacked the back of his head. "Oh you know you love me" I said innocently to my brothers. "Anyway where we going next" I leaned in the middle of the two seats, and I got an evil look from them both. Whoops! Did I do something wrong? My bad.

"I don't know why don't you find the next hunt." Sam paused, uh-oh pauses are usually bad for me, "evil child"

"ME NO EVIL!!!!" I shouted.

"Calm down" Dean said "wait did you say me no evil" I nodded. And he laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing Kay, just look up something to hunt ok" Dean said still laughing.

"You no laughy at me" I said "Yes I just said that. Sammy Lap top"

"Anything yet" Sam asked twenty minutes later

"Yeah, in a town called Fallen Gardens in North Carolina: there is a school and it is believed that certain parts of the building are haunted. It says here that six years ago a 17 year old male stabbed his girlfriend to death, and now she takes revenge on anyone who enters the corridor" Cut off by Dean………again, man me hate that!

"How many deaths have there been so far?" Dean asked.

"Well I was getting to that, man." I said "24, damn this bitch is angry. It seems she kills once every three months." I paused and looked farther down. "But something has gone wrong this time. It seems she has taken 2 males and 3 females in two weeks. And people say when they walk past the corridor they can hear the students screaming as they are still alive and being tortured. The school three weeks ago blocked off the corridor but now has proceeded with shutting down the school's campus."

"Yeah, seems like an angry bitch" Dean said "So does the spirit"

I smacked him again "Ass"

"Children" Sam said." How long till we're there"

"A good ol' day or two!" I exclaimed. Why I was so happy I don't know , my evil mind was thing of pranks.

"Why are you so happy 'bout that Kaylee?" Dean and Sam asked in Unison.

"No idea" I said "Me sleepy though, Nighty Night Asses"

"Night" they said in unison.

Ha! They fell for it. I knew that they knew I was planning something so I pretended to sleep although I really was tired.

"She's planning something" Dean whispered to Sam. Ha! Idiot!

"Yup! Want to get her first?" Sam asked Dean. Oh no Sammy no the Marker on the face such a classic, but so, so old!

"In the glove department" Oh no Dean: you're encouraging him to do this to lil' ole me?

Sam turned around to draw on my face "Me no think so Sammy Boy" I said knocking the marker out of his hand. "You two idiots make sure I'm fully asleep next time, and I'm NOT PLANNING ANYTHING DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dean's POV

'_Yeah right you're not' _I thought.

"I'm really not Dean, so don't say 'yeah right you're not' to me" Kaylee said to me.

" I didn't say it" I said shocked "I thought it"

"What?" She shouted, it scared the shit out of and poor lil Sammy too!

"Calm down" Sam and I said in unison.

"Me calm down I can read thoughts" she said "Yes Sammy I a widdle bit scared."

"You heard that" He asked, She nodded.

"I don't know what else I can do, Dean" She said to me hearing me thought. I could hear the fear in her voice. She climbed into the front normally I would yell, but she was scared and I didn't feel like fighting.

"I think you're telepathic" Sam said. Okay now time to look at him shocked. "Okay guys don't look at me like that, and Dean, WATCH THE ROAD."

"Okay, Okay" I said.

Sam's POV

Kay looked up at me confused, and scared I just held her close to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

"Dean I think she's scared" I said not waking her up.

"I got that bro" he said.

Three hours later we stop in some small town. After getting something to eat we were jumped from behind.

Dean and I woke up in a strange room sitting in cages. "Well this is fun isn't it?" he sarcastically asked.

"Wait a minute" I began "Where is Kay?"

Kay POV

I woke up, on a wall. My writs tied to the ceiling by ropes. I started pulling on the ropes to break free, but all that got me was fricken rope burn. I looked up the ropes and I was pissed, after noticing I wasn't with Sam and Dean. I starred at them while struggling, and all of the sudden they went on fire.

I fell to the ground, and realized I was also a fire starter. 'great I thought , I'm telepathic and pyrokinetic what is wrong with me' I started running for the door. I figured there must be a way to contact Sam and Dean, Hey! Wait that's right I'm telepathic.

"Concentrate Kaylee, come on"

"_Sammy?"_

"_Kaylee?"_

"_Yup. Where are you guys?"_

"_Somewhere in a cage"_

"_Great help"_

"_No problem" _

"_Don't move I'm coming" _

"_Funny. Were you tied up at all?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_How'd you break free"_

"_Um…….I burnt the ropes_ "

"_How?"_

"_By looking at them"_

"_Huh. Just hurry"_

"_Okay, be there soon"_

DEAN POV

All the sudden I noticed Sam spacing out. "Sammy, earth to Sammy"

"What?" He asked.

"Where were you just now?" I asked "Besides in a cage?"

"Talking to Kaylee. I think she got a hold of her telepathy" He answered.

" And??" I begged for answer " Is she okay?"

"Yeah she broke free and is coming for us" He responded to my plea.

"Not that, that doesn't make me happy, but how'd she get free" I asked.

"Um……… She says she burnt the ropes…………..by looking at them" he said. I was shocked. "Yeah my thoughts too" he saw the face I made and connected it to my thoughts.

Kaylee POV

I walked down a hallway and heard people talking.

"You go for the girl I'll go for the two men" One of them said. After that a man came down the hall I was in. Hm? Wonder what a shovel is doing over here. As soon as he went to the door of the room I was in and noticed I was gone he looked pretty damn confused!

"What the—"He said

"Now that's gonna leave a mark. " I said as I hit him in the back of the head with the shovel. Thankfully he fell into the room I was in. So I shut the door and put stuff in front of it to prevent him from getting out, then I looked down and realized his keys were on the floor. Well what do ya know? So I just locked the door and ran off to where I heard the other voice.

After I went into the room they were just in, I went down another hallway. I followed them man into a rather large room where Sam and Dean were lying in cages.

The other man was standing in front of them trying to contact his friend that I Kinda sorta locked in a room and knocked out, whoops!

"Sorry He won't be joining the party" I said before hitting him on the head with the same shovel I hit the other guy on the head with.

"Miss Me?" I asked unlocking Sam and Dean's cages.

"Dude, I don't want to know where that" Dean said pointing to the shovel " Came from"

"Then I won't tell ya." I said with a smirk.

"What should we do with them" Sam asked.

"I have an idea." I said.

So after we locked the two men up in the cages, okay Sam and Dean did the heavy lifting Me I watched, we got back in the car,

"OOOOH! Put on The Unforgiven Dean" I said to my older brother.

"Okay" He said "So you can start fires huh" I nodded, I do that a lot don't I?

"Apparently" they looked at me to continue " I just got so pissed that we were separated that I was staring at the ropes figuring a way out and my anger must have triggered a fire"

"Huh" Sam and Dean said in Unison.

"So let's kick some evil Spirit's ass!" I exclaimed and at that we headed off to North Carolina.


	2. A Winchester Will Always Gets Revenge

Kay's POV

We were almost there, okay eight hours away but we were all tired and no one was able to drive. We stopped at a small motel to get some sleep.

"I'm gonna get some coffee you guys want any" I asked my brothers.

"Yeah" Dean said sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Me too!" Sam exclaimed while sitting at the table using his laptop.

"Why you so happy there Sammy?" I asked.

"I don't know I just really want coffee." He answered. I looked from him to dean and back to Him and then I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be back" I left and went to get the coffee.

It took me only ten minutes and on my way back I saw an unfriendly familiar face. "Oh god" I whispered to myself "Okay Kay, just put your head down and walk past maybe he wont notice you"

I walked past him and thought I was in the clear until……….."Well if it isn't my favorite student…….Miss. Winchester" He said walking up to me grabbing my arm. Damn he had a tight grip.

"Let me go" I said with strength and anger in my voice. "Now"

"Aw……. Miss. Winchester is tough now too bad you weren't then." That's it I dropped the coffee and punched him. I started running for the room when he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. He straddled Me. He looked around to make sure no one was there. He laughed a little when he realized it was just us. "Looks like I can have some fun after all." He smacked me so hard my mouth began to bleed. He started hitting me, and touching me. It brought back the memories I struggled so hard to forget. I just wish that there was a way to get Sam and Dean. O yeah I'm telepathic me forget again, whoopsie!

'_DEAN?'_

'_Kay, what's wrong'_

'_Help me please Dean; please don't let it happen again'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_Outside, to the left. I can't fight him off much longer'_

'_I'm coming Kid'._

"GET OFF OF HER" Dean yelled pointing his gun at the guy.

"I think not…..I'm going to have my fun….again" He was staring at Dean and his gun so he never saw Sam come up behind him.

Sam's POV.

We had gone out side and seen some guy straddling over her beating her and touching her. You could see her trying to fight him off, and hear the sobs she was making.

"GET OFF OF HER" Dean yelled pointing his gun at the guy.

"I think not…..I'm going to have my fun….again" He was staring at Dean and his gun so he never saw me come up behind him. I pulled him off my little sister and threw him against the wall and knocked him out.

He started waking up and we had already called the police. Dean was staring him down, and if looks could kill he'd be dead. "You are going to regret that" Dean hissed.

"What you going to do, shoot me?" the man asked. I was holding Kaylee in my arms, she was crying into my shoulder mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"Send you to jail for a long time for abuse and attempted rape." Dean said.

"And rape itself" Kay said looking at the man. I looked at her shocked, Dean didn't look back, but I knew he wanted to tare this man apart even more, Hell so did I.

An hour later we were back in the motel room. Kay had given her statement. The police said he was going away for a long time.

After we cleaned up her cuts, we had to know what happened.

Kaylee POV.

"Who was that man?" Dean asked "And what did you mean by rape itself?"

"Remember when Dad and I had that fight when I was sixteen?" They nodded. "And he sent me away to barding school?" more nodding, I swear this family could hold the nodding record. "Well that man he was my English professor and one day I went to talk to him about a paper" I paused I didn't know how to say this; it was too painful for me. And I knew that Sam and more so Dean, with his high little temper, would go to the jail and kill this man. "After I was done I went to go leave, and he pulled me by my hair. And threw me on the floor, he began beating me. He knocked me out and when I woke up he was on top of me" I couldn't finish I just started to cry. Dean put his arms around me and held me for a few minutes. Than Sam walked up to me: Tall Sammy.

"How many times" he asked staring down at me. I just looked away. "Kaylee? Answer me!" Whoa Sammy's pissed that's rare and scary.

"Um…..A few" I answered; I knew the real answer would piss them off.

"How many?" He asked again.

"Six" I said starting to cry "He said if I ever told the police he not only kill me but my friends and other students." I fell to the floor crying I was scared to death, this man raped me six times, and that's half a dozen. And he almost did it again tonight. "Hey Dean remember when you picked me up from the hospital that day, when I started hunting with you again" He nodded, see what I mean? and he looked like he wanted to kill someone. "And I told you I fell down the stairs the day before and received a concussion?" More nodding "Well it wasn't a day before it was two months before, and I didn't fall he beat me up, and he threw me down the stairs and I landed on my head. It started bleeding; the last thing I saw before I woke up was him laughing. My friend Felicia had found me. I decided the day I was being released to call you, to tell you I wanted to hunt and that I didn't feel safe there anymore" I started hysterically crying falling to the floor, Sam and Dean held me.

I didn't want to sleep alone that night so Dean offered to sleep in the same bed as me. I haven't cried myself to sleep because of him in years. He is yet again ruining my life.

**The Next Morning**

Kaylee POV.

I have been awake for about an hour now staring at the wall. I was trying to rid my mind of those memories. I knew that as long as I was with my brothers nothing would happen to me again. I slowly starting crying, but I didn't want Sam and Dean to hear their little sister crying. I quietly got out of bed without waking Dean up. I went into the bathroom and just sat on the rim of the bathtub for what seemed like hours, crying. I slid to the floor and sat there before deciding to take a shower. I got dressed after an hour long shower: I felt that I could wash away the memories and the scars from my body and my mind.

"Morning sunshine" I said as I noticed Sam was up, after exiting the bathroom.

"You ok?" He asked. I couldn't lie to him I knew he'd see right through that.

"Honestly?" I asked, sitting down next to him on his bed, he nodded: Again! "No, but don't worry, as long as I have you and sleepy head over there I'll be ok. Cause I know that no matter what you'll always be here for me. And I hope you know I will always be here for you" Sam and I hugged.

"Chick Flick Moment" Dean said.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living" I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh that's it" he said getting up and getting dressed.

"Kay" Sam said.

"Huh?" I responded.

"Run" he said

"Right" I said "I was thinking of that" and with that I ran out the door

"Oh no you don't" Dean called after me.

Dean started running after me. I was a few yards ahead of him, when I stopped short. There he was again. "I thought you went to jail" I hissed.

"Bail" he said.

"Who would post your bail" I asked

"My parents" he chuckled "Time to finish what I started.

"You don't want to do that" I said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"My brothers" I answered "Will kill you. They know it all. The amount of times you raped me, when you attempted to kill me, the beatings. And trust me in our line of business: killing you will be easy"

"And what do you do exactly" he asked holding his knife out inching toward me.

"We hunt………….. the supernatural" I said. And with that he dropped dead to the ground. He never heard Dean come up behind him, pull out his gun and shoot him.

"You okay Kid?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Now I am knowing I will never have to look over my shoulder, because of him, again. So can we go to North Carolina now I really want to kill something I am so mad. And don't worry I won't burn your car" We laughed. When we got back to the room we packed and headed for our next hunt. We all Sat in the front this time, after what I have gone through. Dean was driving, Sammy in the passenger seat and me in the middle I fell asleep leaning on Sammy, I felt safe and I knew they knew that, and whenever I was with them I always knew I was being protected. We'd give our lives for each other, we are a perfect family in some strange little way.


	3. The Winchester Bond, Pranks, And Smarts

**Full Title: Chick Flick Moments, Info, Pranks. Oh my!**

Dean POV

I was the only one awake. Sam and Kay were both fast asleep. We were driving on some back road, where no cars seem to come by; hey I would go to any length for my baby to be safe.

I went to change the cassette tape, from Metallica to AC/DC, Sam and Kay still make fun of me for having cassettes, when I heard whimpers and sobs. I pulled over onto the side of the road, to listen to the sound and to figure out where the hell it was coming from. I turned the car off, and got out but I no longer heard the sounds. I got back in the car, and figured it out.

"Kay" I said taping her cheek, she was sweating and shaking a bit, and she was the one making the noises. "Kaylee, Come on Kid look at me" All of the sudden her eyelids opened revealing her blue-green eyes. She got the mix, Sam got the blue I got the green, and she got them both.

"Dean?" She asked, her voice was shaky and full of so much fear. "Thank god" She paused "It felt so real, like you didn't shoot him and he did it again" She was crying at this point "What if he didn't die?" She starred me in the eyes, she was scared. Hell so was I. There was a small chance he could have lived but it wasn't likely.

"He's not alive, I shot him in the chest Kid" I tried by best to comfort her. I was starring into my baby sister's eyes, when she collapsed and started shaking like crazy. "Kaylee!" I shouted waking Sam up "Sam drive to the Hospital" I held her as Sam drove.

Hospital.

"Sam and Dean?" The doctors called in us the waiting room.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam" I said pointing to Sam "How is she?"

"She's fine. She had a seizure which could have been brought on by traumatic events, or memories relating to them. Has that happened to her?" The doctor asked.

"She…..ah…….." I couldn't say it; I couldn't say that my baby sister was raped a half a dozen times and almost again.

Sam POV

I knew by the look on his face that he couldn't say it so I had to. "She was raped in her mid to late teens and the same event almost repeated but we got to her."

"Oh" the doctor said "Room 416 if you want to see her"

"Yes thank you" I responded.

"DEAN! SAM!" we heard her scream, oh I forgot she hates hospitals worse than DEAN. The doctor looked alarmed.

"Oh it's nothing, she isn't to fond of hospitals." The doctor nodded at my response. "When can she be released?" The doctor gave me my answer and I followed Dean to her room.

"Hey" Dean said walking into to Kay's room.

"Hey" she said "Come here a second please?"

"OW!" Dean exclaimed after she hit him in the back of the head. "What was that for?!"

"Taking me to this place" She said, and then she looked at me. Evilly I might add. "Sammy come here will ya?"

"How bout we don't harm Sam, if he gives you good news" She nodded " I know when you can leave" She nodded and clapped, she is right we should hold the nodding record, " Tomorrow morning" I said with a smile.

"Ugh" she said "But hey it's better than nothing."

The Next Day In North Carolina

Kaylee POV

"I really want coffee" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"So get some" Dean responded to my statement.

"Need I remind you what happened the last time I got coffee" I glared at my brother, who still looked lost.

"Really stupid there Dean" Sam chimed in.

"Nice to know you're still with us Sammy" I said with a semi smile.

"Yup. Now Dean go get the coffee" Dean shook his head and left the room. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed now is he?"

"Nope" I said "Thanks Sammy"

"Hey" He said walking over to me "What exactly happened in the car?"

"I was having a dream, and Sam, it felt so real he was doing it again and again and I could feel his gross touch and the beating and……….. I was just so scared……………..my body I guess couldn't handle it" I said there was something else I had dreamt about I wanted to tell Sam but I was afraid to tell Dean. "Hey Sam? If I tell you something promise you won't tell anyone, not even Dean?" He nodded (I believe I'm Proving My point here!) " There was a reason he tried to kill me, and in some ways im glad he threw me down the stair I mean not about being in the Coma thing, but about it causing a.." I couldn't say it I started breaking down, The scars on my body, from where he beat be, cut me, or whatever else. "Do you know what I'm saying?" He nodded again.

"He got you pregnant? And you lost the baby?" I nodded. He held me closer. "Kaylee?" I looked up at him "How badly did he hurt you?" I looked away. Okay remember when I said Sammy towering over you and pissed and protective is scary? Yeah well let's say I'm scared.

I didn't want to but let say I had no choice; I lifted up my shirt, so he saw my stomach, and my back. I showed him my arms and my legs. That faint scar where he attempted to slit my throat. "You still with me Sammy Boy?" I asked, He Nodded, Shock and anger in his eyes. "He did this to me so I would know what all the others would go through if it came to them getting killed by him. So I just protected everyone and let him do what he wanted" I said starting to cry again.

"It's a shame he's dead" Sam said, me looky at him shocked now. "Cause I really would have liked to have helped Dean kill him"

"Nope, Sorry, Super Sammy, Dean went in for the Kill, all my his lonesome" I said with a chuckle "Literally"

We laughed until Dean came into the room with coffees. "COFFEE"I shouted jumping on Dean's back. "Thank you, be glad you weren't here, you missed as you call it a chick flick moment" I said. "Now be a good brother and take me to the lapytop" He gave me a piggy back ride the short distance to the table where Sam's Laptop was. "Thank you!" I said with a huge as smile on my face,

Sam was drinking his beer(He and Dean got beers but I'm only 20 now) and looked over at me and held back his laughter, he knew what I had just done, But Dean……Ah well not so much.

"Ah, Dean" He looked over at me "Put your Beer down and come help me, will ya?" He rolled his eyes and tried to put his beer down (Tried is the key word)

"KAYLEE" he shouted at me. Sam laughed as did I "Oh yeah big shot" he glared at Sam "try putting yours down" Sam attempted to put his down and realized his was stuck to.

"Kay, that was my Prank and you were just the helper. Correct?" Nodding from me "So why did you do this?" he pointed to his hand.

"To get you back for wanting to draw on my face" I said with an evil smirk "And I need a little humor" Sam did something unexpected, he just smiled and nodded. Dean looked lost. I turned to him and said " You miss a lot when you get booze for the legal drinkers instead of just coffee. Honestly You did miss a chick flick moment one hell of a one at that."

**An Hour Later after the boys remove the super glued beer bottles from their hands!**

"I think I found something" Kaylee exclaimed from her place in front of the laptop. "The Article say here that statement was given from Eric Thompson, Lucy Ann Jones' boyfriend, well before he stabbed her to death, 'You'll never find her bones, Locked up they'll stay near where students play'" Both of her brothers looked confused. "Ok if you look at this map of the school the gym is in the east corridor where she was killed and, the reports show that there were traces of blood on the bleacher, belonging to Lucy Ann Jones. Therefore it has to mean she is in a gym locker, most likely in ones that are old and not in use. It says Locked up, "Near where students play" students play in a gym, so maybe it's in a locker or something, Get it" Sam nodded, Dean not so much. "Ugh, Sammy you explain"

4 mins later Sam managed to explain it to Dean they all decided on going to the school in the morning.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it, it was a very boring chapter and semi short chapter I just wanted to show the family relationship, set up the prank war, and get the rest of the info for the hunt. I know how the hunt will play out, but I am working on the writing it part( which me thinks is the most important part right? Don't you? Or am I wrong???? Dun………Dun……………Dun………….Dun……) Please review whether you like it or not. (Although I hope you like it)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PEACE – LexTaylor**


	4. Even A Winchester Has a Bad Hunt

There are those hunts, that go as planed and then there are ones that go all wrong. You can say the one that my brothers and I just did was one of the ones that went entirely wrong, one that we all would suffer from.

Fallen Gardens; North Carolina.

We pulled up in front of a light yellow house, the house that belongs to Eric Thompson's parents. Since he is now in jail we have figure a way to get to him.

"Yes, May I help you" The woman at the door asked, who appeared to be in her early fifties.

"Hi, Yes. I'm Detective Lana Sanders, and this is my partner Fred Winfrey" I said showing her my badge then pointing to Sam.

"Excuse me I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask what is this about?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said "It's about your son"

"Come on in" she said.

"So did he ever mention where he placed her body?" Sam asked, oh wow for a second there I thought he fell asleep.

"No, Sir" She said.

"Huh, do you know why he did it? Were they fighting at all?"

"Well, he found out she was pregnant and my son, swore it wasn't his and thought she cheated on him. Next thing I know the police are showing up at our house looking for him" she said "This happened six years ago, why do you need to question me again?"

"I'm afraid I can't give out that information ma'am" I said unable to think of anything else.

"Got anything" Dean asked as we approached the impala

"Well it turns out she was pregnant and the boyfriend thought she cheated on him" he said to Dean, glaring at me.

"Why are you so mad at me, man?" I asked.

"I'm not mad" he said "Why did I have to have a crappy name like Fred?"

"I couldn't think of anything else, dude" I said. I couldn't help but to laugh at how upset Sam was over the name 'Fred', Dean soon joined me in laughing.

-------------------The Spooky High School--------------------

"Guys" I said as we were walking around the building, rock salt filled shotgun in hand.

""Huh" both my brothers said in Unison.

"I'm really glad I'm out of high school" I said "actually come to think of it, I never graduated I left the boarding school when I was seventeen" I paused thinking for a second "No Sam please no lectures, on how I should go back to school"

"Wasn't going to say anything" He said with a sigh

"And you're supposed to be the smart one" I said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked getting all offended, hey I have to admit it is kind of funny to see Sam Winchester all offended and shit, HA! FUNNY!

"I can read you're mind, Telepathy, remember? I know you were thinking I should go back to school." Dean laughed, Sam rolled his eyes. We continued down a hallway, until I saw something flying at us. "Sam, Dean. DUCK, NOW!" And I pulled the trigger of my shotgun sending Lucy's spirit, somewhere that, well isn't here. "Dean you're loosing your touch" I said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"No I saw it I…" he said turning around to face me "Wanted to ah..."

"Have nothing do you?" Sam asked. Dean shook his head, and Sam and I laughed.

"Kaylee!" my brothers screamed as I was sent flying across the hall, hitting the wall.

"Kay you okay?" Dean asked, I shook my head, my back was killing me.

"I…Can't B…" I struggled with all the air left in me to say "Breathe"

Dean looked, at Sam, then back at me. "Dean, she has the wind knocked out of her" Sam said, Dean nodded his head.

"Come on Kay, Try" Dean said "It'll be okay, Babe" Dean always called me Babe when I was scared, he always did. He may only be five years older but he is still my protector in some strange little ways.

"Kay, come on, try and push the air out" Sam said, placing his hand on my shoulder. Within moments I was able to exhale. "Good" Then moments after that I was able to breathe.

"Now" I started "I'm pissed" Dean and Sam helped me up. I grabbed the shotgun I had dropped while being tossed into a wall. My fingerless black gloved hands held it well. I dressed today like I normally did on hunts, Boots, Camouflage pants, and a blank tank, along with my famous fingerless black gloves.

"I'm going to assume that" I said pointing down the hall " is where we have to go"

"Seeing as the hall is boarded up" Dean began "I'd have to agree"

"Me too" Sam added.

"Make a hole large enough for me, I will find where students are being held" I said to my brothers, as the started pulling off the boards.

"WHAT!?" Dean asked "No"

"I'm going I'm a big girl now bro" I said rolling my eyes.

"Fine be careful, call us when you get them out" Dean said.

"Good luck" Sam said

"Yeah you too" I said walking through the hole my brothers made for me.

I walked down a long dark hallway, for about fifteen minutes. When my little spirit friend showed up. "You can't save them" she hissed.

"Want to make a bet?" I asked shooting her with more rock salt. I walked down another hallway, and heard sobs. I opened a door on the right and found the five students.

One female was in worse shape than the rest of them, so I decided to cut her down first. I took out my knife and headed for her, I went to cut the ropes the bound her to the ceiling when she flinched. "Please don't hurt me again" she whispered.

"Shhh, it's okay. My name is Kaylee and my brothers and I are here to help you" I said she opened her eyes and looked up at me "I'm going to cut you down ok?" she nodded slightly. I cut the ropes , and sat her against the wall.

"Are you going to get us out of here?" she asked

"Yeah" I said

I made my way over to all the others, cut the ropes of those hanging by their wrists from the ceiling and picked the locks to the handcuffs that bound their wrists behind a pole.

"Can someone carry her?" I asked pointing to the girl in the corner.

"I will" one of the guys said.

"Okay, thanks" I said making my to the door "If you see her, tell me. If you see two Dorky looking idiots, those are my brothers"

Once we got outside, I called Dean.

"Dean, I got them out"

"Good wait for Sam and I to Co" the line went dead.

"DEAN!" I ran over to the Impala and opened the trunk grabbing two additional shotguns filled of rock salt.

"call 911. Tell them you escaped on your own"

"Ok" they shouted back

"Watch out!" one of the girls screamed, I turned around only to be thrown farther back onto the ground.

"Where are my brothers you Bitch?" I screamed.

"You'll never find them"

"Again your wrong" I said shooting her running into the building.

'_Dean?'_

'_Kay, Gym'_

I ran straight to where I thought the gym would be. "DEAN! SAM!" I found my brothers lying in the center of the floor, I didn't know what happened to them. I felt for a pulse Dean's was weak but Sam's was strong.

"Sammy, Come on look at me" I said tapping his cheeks, as his eyes opened. "Sammy what happened"

"I don't know, Happened fast." He said

"Sam, the back of you head is bleeding, a lot" I said worriedly "Can you get Dean to the car now?" he nodded his head, picked up Dean and left the room.

"Where are you Bitch?"

"Right here"

"What the fuck did you do to Dean?" I asked my shot gun pointing up at her.

"Started to suck out his soul, to make me stronger, but Sam stopped me, so I decided to do his. Then I was interrupted by you saving my hostages. But don't worry What I did to Sam will take an effect on him right about now"

"Fuckin Bitch" I said shooting my shotgun.

I ran out of the building as fast as I could, only to see Sam collapsed next to the Impala. "Fuck" I mumbled to myself. "Her Bones, have to burn the bones" I grabbed what I needed, "Hang on guys" I said to Sam and Dean. I ran back into the building.

I walked into the gym locker rooms, heading for the oldest lockers. Nothing. I wondered around thinking, where could it be. Then I looked up to find the ceiling caving in. "Perfect" I said. I grabbed a mop and began hitting the ceiling, soon Lucy's body fell in front of my feet. "Oh gross. Dude you need a bath" I salted the bones, only to realize I was out of matches. "Great" I looked at the bones, concentrating on burning the bones in front of me, and they burst up in flames. "I'm so great"

Once I was back at the impala, I dragged Sam into the Impala. "That's it Sammy, you are so going on a diet after this"

"Hey" I said running up to a nurse in the ER "I need help, My brothers they're in car, pulses weak, head bleeding. Please"

10 minutes. A half an hour. 1 hour. 3 hour. 4 hours. That's how long I have been waiting for an answer on Sam and Dean. Driving my self insane, worrying; calling my father only to get his voicemail. Every doctor that walks into the waiting room gets my hopes up, but they never come to me. I don't think I have worried so much, I know what could happened when your soul starts to get sucked out of your body. Waiting and waiting, The agony of time. The sick feeling in my stomach hasn't gone away, my brothers are all I have left because Dad is who the hell knows where. As time goes on, I get more and more anxious. I have gotten in so many arguments with the doctors and nurses all ending with "we'll tell you as soon as we fin out". More waiting, more agony due to time.

"Miss. Renolds" the doctor said coming up to me.

"Yes" I asked, laughing inside my head at the fake name I gave the doctors " How are my brothers?"

"We got them stable, but they can not breath on their own" He pause "I'm sorry but, what ever caused this has also caused you brothers to slip into comas. The chances of the coming out are slim"

"They will come out of this" I said "I want to see them"

"Ok" the doctor answered, leading me to their room.

They were in the same room, their beds side by side. I slid down the wall and began to cry, it was like waterfalls coming from my eyes. I decided to call Dad and actually leave a message.

"This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235. He can help. Or you can call my Daughter Kaylee 866-648-2424, She can help as well"

"Dad, it's me Kay. Um……….it's Sam and Dean Dad, They are in Comas. Doctor's say that there is a slim chance of them awakening, But we're Winchesters and they pull through right? Uh…..Give Me a call as soon as you can. Love you Dad. Take Care"

I'll wait for the rest of eternity if I have to, I will not give up on my brothers; I refuse to.


	5. A Winchester Is Strong I hope

When It Comes To saving her Brothers' Lives , Kaylee Winchester Is one scarey Girl

A Winchester Is Strong Enough, I hope

It has been a month already a month of pure hell for me. I have barely eaten or slept. I went back to the motel once to get our bags and check out. Sam and Dean's room has been changed, after a day, The newer room has a bathroom in it, luckily it has a shower as well. The nights have been long seeing as I only sleep on average four hours, and the days have been even longer. The thing that really gets to me other than my brothers being in a coma is, Dad. I must leave him up to ten messages or more a day. And not once did he call back. I know he is okay though, because occasionally get calls from Missouri, and she said that My dad notified her of the comas.

I brushed my brown hair, with it's few pink streaks, out of the way and walked over to Sam and Dean. I sat in a chair in between them both. Everyday I told them the same things, how they needed to get better. How I needed them, how they needed to fend off the creeps that hit on me. How I will need my legally allowed to drink brothers to take me to my first-legal-bar, in a month for my twenty first birthday. How it would be pretty sad if they never fought back in our prank-war which I am in the lead for, and the Impala. How would it feel if Dean abandoned it to die, HOW I WOULD FEEL IF THEY DID THAT TO ME, and if they did which they better not I would kick their asses through the after life.

The doctor had asked me to think about options, and I think I made him afraid of me after that.

"_You need to start thinking about the possibility that your brother may not–"_

"_Wait a minute doc, unless you want your family to have another decoration for their wall which would be your head I suggest you end that thought. My brothers are waking up wether I have to drag them out of it my self got it?!"_

Yeah, Doc is afraid of Me! Hm... guess threatening him wasn't smart, o well I am cranky and upset.

I turned to Dean and smiled at the memory that went through my head.

_FlashBack._

"_Ha, Ha. I got your keys" My sixteen your old self said running out of our then home "Now you have to teach me to drive"_

"_FINE !!!!! But I swear Kaylee Rose Winchester If you ruin my car you are so dead!"_

"_You wont hurt me...at least while I have the precious impala keys" _

"_No Dean"_

"_Come on Kay"_

"_Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts its cake-hole!"_

End

FlashBack

"_Sam, What are you doing at my school? I thought Dad said you are not to visit me"_

"_Well, I got accepted to Stanford Kay. And Dad and I got into a fight. He told me that If I were to go than to not come back so I left. And I guess it's just us in this boat"_

"_Oh good old soldier boy Dean" My seventeen year old self laughed " God our family hunts things that nobody knows Sam, And it's like we attract this stuff. Last week, I had to salt and Burn bones from a spirit that haunted a friends house. I told her Sam, and she called me a psychopath , that is until I saved her life. God I am a freak"_

"_Sis, you are not a freak"_

"_That's right you are Jolly green"_

"_Ugh, you and Dean and that name. Kay Day May"_

"_God I remember that day. When the two of you idiots made that name up"_

"_Yeah, Before the Mayhem"_

"_Amen Brother."_

_EndFlashBack_

_One WEEK LATER_

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Dean's heart monitor flat lined.

I made my way through the doctors who shoved meout of the room they brought Dean to, to work on him The doctors behind me cleared leaving only one. I shut the door.

"Time of Death–"

I pulled out my gun flipping off the safety not realizing what I had done. " Don't. Keep going, you are going to get him back"

"Is that loaded?"

"Do you want to find out?"

She tried again and again until Dean's heart monitor went on, I felt an arm around me grabbing the gun. I turned around to see, Sam. "Sam?" I said wrapping my arms around his Neck. "Thank God"


	6. A Winchester Is Strong I hope Pt 2

Winchesters are Strong Enough I hope, Part 2

"Sam" I said Wrapping My arms around his neck "Thank god" Tears began falling from my eyes.

"Sh... Kaylee, It's okay. I'm okay" He whispered not letting me go.

"You guys put me through hell the last five weeks, You and Dean– Dean?" I asked turning around to look at my brother who was still laying in a hospital bed.

"Hey, he's alive. And you did that, the doctors were giving up" He said. "Kay, how long has it been?"

"Five Weeks today" I responded.

"Wow" he said "How have you been"

"Other than worried and terrified for you two fine."

"Then how come the Nurse Tracy that brings you your food says you hardly eat or sleep, at first I thought maybe you ate your own food but look at you Kay, your so thin. You know Deans gonna yell at you when he is awake"

I just shrugged like I didn't understand him. " Missouri called me a few times, Dad told her what happened. You see I had called Dad like several times a day, and never a call back. Not once. I mean didn't he get that you and Dean needed him, that I needed him. He left me to do this on my own, and then the doctor asked me to think about options as in letting you go, but I kind of sort of..."

"Kind of sort of?" He said "Kay, what did you do"

"Um..."

"I believe your sister's exact words were _unless you want your family to have another decoration for their wall which would be your head I suggest you end that thought., _aren't I right Miss. Renolds" The doctor said coming into the room. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled innocently at Sam.

He shook his head at me. " How's our brother"

"Well that's what I'm here to talk to you about" The doctor said, I whipped my head around so fast I think I actually could have sprained my neck.

"What do you Mean Dean may not remember Us, when he wakes up" the doctor went to speak "Oh no he is waking up, DOC!" I shouted moments after he spoke.

"It's just a possibility , we discovered due to recent test I'm sorry"

I stormed out of the room, where I was headed I didn't know, I mean My Brother May not even remember me, remember hunting, the impala, Sam, Dad, Mom anything. "Great my life fuckin sucks"


	7. Dont Say Everything Is Okay

"What do you Mean Dean may not remember Us, when he wakes up" the doctor went to speak "Oh no he is waking up, DOC!" I shouted moments after he spoke.

"It's just a possibility , we discovered due to recent test I'm sorry"

I stormed out of the room, where I was headed I didn't know, I mean My Brother May not even remember me, remember hunting, the impala, Sam, Dad, Mom anything. "Great my life fuckin sucks" I mumbled to myself walking out of the hospital. I didn't go very far, I went to the side of the building and slid down the wall. I started crying. " God, after all we fuckin do for this world why can't our family catch a damn break" I mumbled through my tears.

"Kaylee?" Sam's voice spoke into my cell phone.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to hide that I was crying from my voice.

"Dean, He's waking up" I ran back to their room as fast as I could. Dean's eyes were starting to open, I sat next to him on his bed.

"Dean" I cried. "You're awake"

Dean stared at me Blankly, "Who are you?"

I looked over at Sam who was looking shocked, and scared. My worst Fear came true my brother doesn't know me.

"I'm your sister, Kaylee and This giant over here" I said pointing behind me "Is our brother Sam."

I walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. I began crying, now I was lost in a world without Dean, my brother who practically acted like my father.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked.

"Hm... Maybe it has to do with the fact that her oldest brother doesn't remember her, I mean you acted more like our father Dean. She has waited Five weeks for us to wake up, Man. You wake up and don't know, her, me or yourself."

"Us?" Dean asked

"Yeah I woke up a few days ago. You know you died, until she forced the doctor to not give up."

"Oh. Are we really that close?"

"We all are. You see our job takes us all over the place all three of us work together and travel in your car together."

"Oh. You said I was more like You guys' father?"

"Yeah , wasn't around much always working, You felt it was your job to step in and Protect us"

"Hm...I'm liken me already"

"Yeah, you are Dean, alright"

I sat in the corner balling my eyes out "This can't be happening, our family is already so broken already" I though to my self.

I got up, looked at Sam and Dean for a minute, Dean looked over and caught my eyes. "I'm going to get a doctor" I said breaking away from our stare down.

"Is this really hurting her that badly" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam responded " She always looked up to you as her protector and... when we were in the comas , Dean she hardly slept or ate. The nurses said she would either stare at nothing or sit in between us. And when you flat lined she took drastic measures man"

I walked up to the doctor "My brother is awake" I said shakily, tears streaming down my face. " And he doesn't remember"

We were walking back into the room, when I knew I couldn't do it. My brother is in there but he isn't the brother that I always knew. I sat down bringing my knees to my chest, putting my face in my hands. I sat like that crying for a while. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. "Dad?"

"Hey Baby girl" He said, pulling me up. "How is Dean is he...?"

"No dad he is fine, It's just that... he ah..." I couldn't tell my father that his Son won't know him.

"Kaylee what is it?"

"He lost his memory" I said, hearing the words out loud made it true. Deam was gone without actually being gone.


	8. Authors Note

-1Hey Guys I have had loads of stuff going on in the past few months sigh But I'm back now!! And I'm going to update my stories ASAP.

-Lex


End file.
